It Went Perfectly
by ibelieveinloveeverlasting
Summary: Merlin has been working himself to death and Arthur orders him to rest. What does Arthur learn while he is resting? and what does Arthur do with his newfound knowledge?  MalexMale Merthur Please read and review :  1st Merlin fanfic!


Merlin groaned as he woke. He had only gotten two, maybe three hours of sleep in the past week. He knew Arthur didn't mean to be working him so hard, that's why he hadn't said anything. Well that and he didn't want Arthur to fire him. Arthur, the man who constantly plagued Merlin's mind. Merlin had feelings for him, but crushed them, grateful to even be Arthur's servant, no matter how unimportant he was to him. Merlin's expression saddened as he carried Arthur's breakfast to his room. He knocked softly, too sad to be his usual self.

"Enter." Came the gruff reply. Merlin entered silently and bowed, not noticing Arthur's look of shock.

"Your breakfast sire." He said softly. He never called Arthur sire, but today he just felt so down. Lately it had been harder to be around Arthur, knowing he would be alone forever watching the love of his life love others.

"Why did you call me sire Merlin? You know I'm not sire to you." Arthur said, standing and walking over to the table. Merlin hastened to get out of the way, but tripped and stumbled into Arthur. Arthur caught him and gasped. He frowned and stared at merlin shocked. Merlin who had been distracted by the feeling of Arthur holding him noticed this and frowned as well.

"I'm sorry my lord." He whispered. He went to move, but Arthur held him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Arthur growled. Merlin looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"This" Arthur said, yanking up his tunic to show all of his bones protruding from his pale malnourished form. Merlin started to stutter.

"Oh. I. Well. I just. I didn't want to disturb. I'm sorry sire." He whispered, he felt tears building in the back of his eyes but he willed them away.

"Don't call me sire." Arthur said sternly. Merlin shook his head.

"No, I am nothing more than a servant. I'm supposed to call you sire. All of your servants do." Merlin said, smoothing his tunic down. Trying to hide his thin frame under the baggy clothes. Arthur frowned and merlin couldn't help but notice a little hurt in his expression.

"Merlin you aren't a servant. Not to me. You're my best friend, my only true friend." Arthur whispered. "Did you really think yourself that unimportant to me?" Arthur asked softly. Merlin nodded reluctantly.

"I…I know that I am a servant." He answered, eyes never leaving the floor.

"Merlin." Arthur whispered. Merlin shuffled his feet but didn't look up. "Merlin look at me." Arthur commanded softly. Merlin's head shot up and he met Arthur's eyes reluctantly. Arthur examined his face thoughtfully. His eyes were circled with deep purple and he had a dark bruise on his cheek. "My god, What happened to you?" Merlin hesitated and suddenly Arthur's full being was focused on his answer.

"I… Well Monday I couldn't get your armor to be polished just how you like it so I stayed up all night fixing it. Tuesday was laundry, but since you needed me at training I couldn't start until after dinner. Wednesday was the feast and there was no point in trying to sleep cause I didn't get you back here until dawn anyways. Thursday we had the late night jousting practice and you had me clean all the equipment and muck out the stalls. Last night I was behind on some things so I caught up. And I mean... I am always working so I forget to eat." Merlin explained. Arthur stared at him. He had done this to merlin. To beautiful, young, trusting, loyal, wonderful merlin. And merlin hadn't said a single thing about it, just carried on.

"Why didn't you say something?" Arthur whispered horrified at himself. Merlin shrugged.

"I" he paused embarrassed. "I didn't want to be fired." He explained softly. Arthur was certain he had never hated himself more.

"Come here and eat with me merlin. There is plenty of food. Why did you never ask?" Arthur questioned. Merlin blushed.

"It's not my place sire." He whispered. Arthur growled.

"I am not sire to you merlin. I'm just Arthur. You may be my servant, but above all else you are my friend." He whispered. Merlin couldn't help it as a bright smile crept across his feature. Arthur sat down and motioned for merlin to sit across from him. Merlin sat cautiously across from the prince. Arthur pushed the plate of fruit and bowl of porridge towards him. Merlin met his eyes and cautiously ate 3 grapes, a strawberry and 3 spoonfuls' of porridge, before pushing it back towards Arthur. Arthur frowned. "Eat more." He offered. Merlin shook his head.

"I'm not used to eating so much." He explained. Arthur nodded and began to eat. Merlin stood and began to clean Arthur's room. Arthur sighed sadly. Merlin was everything to him, his servant, his best friend and the love of his life. After merlin had tripped twice Arthur couldn't take it anymore.

"Merlin" he said softly. Merlin looked at him and Arthur stood. He walked over to where merlin was standing. Merlin's breath caught in his throat. Arthur was looking at him with such emotion it made him want to cry. Arthur truly cared about him, he wasn't just a servant. Merlin couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as he came to that realization. "Merlin, why don't you just take the day off?" Arthur said softly. Merlin nodded.

"Okay, I need to finish." Arthur cut him off.

"Scratch that. Merlin I am ordering you to climb into my bed and get some rest." Arthur said sternly. Merlin gaped at him. Arthur wanted him in his bed. It wasn't exactly how Merlin would have it, but it was closer than he had ever imagined he would come.

"I…I…What?" Merlin couldn't string a sentence together for the life of him.

"Oh Merlin." Arthur said fondly. He took a step forward and placed his hands on Merlin's thin shoulder. He winced at the feeling of bones protruding into his palms. "Just lay down for a bit. There is nothing you need to do today but rest." Arthur said as he pushed Merlin onto the unmade bed. He knelt down and Merlin gasped. Arthur carefully removed Merlin's boots and sock.

"Arthur." Merlin gasped and Arthur had to suppress a groan at hearing Merlin say his name like that. It put too many images in his head. Arthur slowly stood and met Merlin's eyes.

"Get some sleep Merlin." He whispered pulling the covers over him. Merlin sighed as Arthur's fingers brushed his arm. Arthur smiled at him fondly.

"Thank you." Merlin whispered. Arthur looked at him confused.

"For what? I'm the reason you're like this." Arthur said softly. Merlin shook his head.

"Thank you for caring. For making me feel… I don't know… Important." Merlin murmured his cheeks tingeing pink. Arthur smiled.

"You are important Merlin." He said softly. Merlin smiled and leaned back into the pillows. Arthur smiled lovingly as his friend fell into a deep sleep. He brushed a lock of hair from Merlin's face and went to sit at his table. "God Arthur how could you have not noticed this? How can you claim to love him and then work him to the edge of death? I mean look at him. He's so thin and looks like he carries the weight of the world on his shoulders. You know you work him harder than any of the other servants and he never complains." Arthur muttered to himself. "I need to go easier on him. I mean how am I supposed to show him that I love him if I keep hurting him like this?" Arthur whispered to himself. He sighed and buried is head in his hands. He stayed busy by reading documents Uther had sent up for him to read.

"ARTHUR PENDRAGON" he heard his name being screamed from out in the corridor. He glanced at his bed and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Merlin was still asleep. He jumped up and ran out into the corridor to see morgana walking towards him. She opened her mouth to yell at him once more, but he stopped her.

"Pleas Morgana, don't yell." He said softly. She almost screamed at him, but the look on his face stopped her.

"Arthur, what is going on?" she whispered. Arthur glanced in his room and then quickly back at her. She grinned and pushed past him into the room. She smiled softly when she saw Merlin nestled in the blankets of the large bed.

"Please don't wake him. He's so tired. I didn't realize how hard I'd been working him. He's so thin too." Arthur bit his lip as tears came to his eyes. "It's all my fault. I never thought to offer him food or give him the day off or allow him to sleep late." Arthur's breath was short gasps and tears flowed silently down his cheeks.

"He loves his job though." Morgana said, placing a hand on Arthur's shoulder. Arthur sighed.

"I know. He was afraid I was going to fire him." He said bitterly.

"You love him." It wasn't a question. Arthur nodded.

"Yes, I do." He said it so silently that morgana almost missed it. "Why were you coming to yell at me?" Arthur questioned after a moment of silence.

"Merlin was supposed to come talk to me this morning. When he didn't show up I assumed you had been working him all morning and I was coming to show you what you were doing before you ended up killing him." Morgana explained. Arthur sighed.

"I love him and I hurt him so much. How can I even live with myself?" Arthur asked miserably. Had everyone but him noticed Merlin's worsening condition?

"Do you want to know what Merlin wanted to talk to me about?" Morgana asked softly. Arthur raised his eyebrow at the change in subject.

"Umm, sure. What?" he asked.

"He wanted to know if he had any chance with you. If there was ever a way that he could be more than a servant or friend." Morgana paused at the door. "He wanted to know if you could ever love him back." She whispered and then she was gone. Arthur gaped at the spot she had previously inhabited. Merlin… loved him, despite the fact that Arthur was horrible to him. The love of his life loved him back. This was… Arthur couldn't even describe the way he felt at the moment. Merlin LOVED him. HIM. Arthur couldn't help the huge smile that spread across his face. There was a soft knock on the door and Arthur went to open it.

"Hello Gaius." He said to the old physician. Gaius bowed.

"Good morning sire. I was wondering if you had seen Merlin. He usually slips in by now and I worry about him. He hasn't been eating or sleeping for a few weeks and I worry that he may pass out somewhere in the castle." Gaius explained quickly. Arthur sighed. Apparently everyone HAD noticed that Merlin wasn't doing well. Arthur opened his door and allowed Gaius in.

"I noticed this morning. He tripped and fell and I caught him and he was so thin. He had circled under his eyes so I gave him the day off. Then he started talking about needing to finish something, so I ordered him to eat with me and then get into bed and get some rest. I…" Arthur paused and swallowed his emotions. "I can't believe I did this." He whispered hoarsely. Gaius smiled softly.

"He cares a great deal for you. He hides things from you to protect you, remember that." Gaius said before slipping out of the room. Arthur sighed and sat back down at the table. Gaius made it seem like Merlin had some deep secret he was keeping from Arthur… did he? Arthur was officially confused. Merlin shifted in his sleep and Arthur's head shot up. He walked over to his bed and sat carefully upon it. Merlin already looked infinitely better. Arthur's hand reached out and lightly brushed the bruise on Merlin's cheek. He dug in his bedside drawer for some healing salve Gaius had given him. He spread some on his fingers and started to softly work it into the ugly looking mark. He smiled as he finished.

"That was unexpected." Came a voice from the doorway. Arthur turned.

"Hey Gwen, what's up?" he said not moving from the bed. She smiled softly.

"I was looking for Merlin." She explained.

"You're the third person to be looking for him" Arthur said as Gwen smiled.

"He helps anyone who asks him, no matter how much work he has." She said with a fond smile.

"Really?" Arthur was officially amazed. Merlin still found the help to help other people with all the work that Arthur gave him?

"Yes sire, but you always come first. Nothing is more important." She whispered, and then she clasped her hands to her mouth. "Oh no I wasn't supposed to tell you that. Merlin…. I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone. Especially not you." She said glancing at Merlin as if expecting him to wake up and yell at her.

"Why wouldn't he want you to tell me that?" Arthur asked softly. Gwen met his eyes and smiled.

"You aren't the most important because he is your servant or because you are the prince." Was the only answer he got, but he understood anyways. There was a moment of silence before Arthur met Gwen's eyes again.

"Well what was it that you needed help with?" Arthur said smiling. Gwen bit her lip.

"Well today we usually bring water to the elderly people in the lower town and since my father is out of town I needed help sharpening swords." Gwen said nervously. Arthur smiled and nodded.

"Well then let's go." He said standing. He looked down at Merlin and smiled fondly. He carefully leaned over and kissed his forehead softly. Gwen smiled.

"So you love him too then?" she asked as Arthur shut the door to his room quietly. Arthur blushed deeply. "I'll take that as a yes." She said giggly slightly. Arthur's blush deepened.

"He loves you terribly you know. You DO know that right? He would do anything for you." She said as they walked towards the lower town.

"Does he really... I mean have feelings, you know, for me?" Arthur asked, suddenly self-conscious. Gwen stopped walking and stared at him.

"You mean you really don't know?" she asked cautiously. Arthur raised an eyebrow in confusion. "He values you over his life. Every time you do something his eyes shine with pride. When he feels like he's disappointed you, or when you yell at him, he cries for hours. He hates himself for letting you down. Every time you can see it chipping away at him. God, when you smile at him, or ignore someone because you are talking to him, I don't think I've ever seen someone more joy filled. He literally glows when you talk to him or smiled at him, when you place him above others I swear he could take flight." Gwen paused and met Arthur's eyes. "What amazes me though is that he thinks himself invisible to you. He believes he will ever be more than a servant to you, and that's what truly kills him." Gwen whispered. Arthur couldn't speak. Merlin had felt all of this and Arthur had never even noticed.

"i." He was unable to even obtain a train of thought.

"If I may ask a favor?" Gwen asked as they came to the water pump.

"Go ahead." Arthur encouraged. He liked Guinevere.

"It would do me a great pleasure if you would tell Merlin that you return his feelings. It would bring me joy to see the both of you happy." She said softly as they finished filling the buckets. Arthur was shocked into silence. He couldn't even find words as they began distributing water. Every person they delivered water to asked about Merlin. It amazed Arthur at the amount of people Merlin had touched. All of these people cared for Merlin and that struck Arthur as simply amazing. Merlin would probably make a better prince than him. They were sharpening swords when suddenly a thought occurred to him.

"Would he have gone on forever as my servant without ever hinting at his feelings?" Arthur asked. Gwen looked up at him.

"Merlin doesn't like to burden anyone, least of all you. Just as he would have continued on not sleeping or eating, he would have continued to love you in silence until it killed him." Gwen said, once again managing to stun Arthur into silence. "He keeps secrets to protect you. That's all he is ever thinking about, protecting you. He would die for you, probably with a smile on his face." She said softly, almost silently. Arthur gaped openly at her. That was the second time someone had said that to him. Wait… Merlin would happily die for him. He thought Merlin had been kidding. What else had he not been kidding about? They finished sharpening the swords in silence and made their way back up to the castle.

"Gwen would you mind fetching Merlin and I lunch?" Arthur asked as they entered the courtyard. Gwen smiled and nodded before walking quickly in the direction of the kitchens. Arthur sprinted to his room, ignoring the odd looks he was receiving. He opened the door and grinned. Merlin was still fast asleep curled in his bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Merlin with a soft smile on his face. He ran his hands lovingly through Merlin's hair. Gwen walked in with the food and Arthur stood to help her set it out.

"Will you be honoring my request?" Gwen asked, looking at him hopefully. Arthur smiled.

"Yes, before the end of the night." Arthur promised. Gwen broke out into a happy smile before hastening out of the room. Arthur moved to the bed and sat. He gently squeezed Merlin's arm. "Come on Merlin, time to wake up." He whispered. Merlin's eyes fluttered open and he met Arthur's eyes confused.

"Arthur?" he asked the confusion evident in his voice.

"Come on. Rise and shine. I've got lunch for us." He said. Merlin nodded then sat straight up. He groaned and grasped his head. Arthur moved to sit behind him. "Idiot." He murmured fondly, before he threaded his hands through Arthur's hair.

"Arthur, what are you... oohh." Merlin moaned as Arthur began to massage his head. "God that feels amazing." He groaned. Arthur couldn't help the grin that spread across his face.

"Does your head feel better?" he asked not stopping.

"If I say no will you keep doing this?" Merlin asked. His eyes flew open and he clasped a hand over his mouth. Arthur simply chuckled and continued. Merlin melted into the embrace and was soon leaning against him. He sighed happily. He could definitely get used to this. He didn't miss it when Merlin gave a happy sigh as well. That sigh gave him a surge of confidence. He leaned in and nuzzled into Merlin's neck. He heard the sharp gasp and the moan as Merlin lulled his head to the side to give Arthur better access. Arthur lavished the skin of Merlin's throat. He bit into it and suckled, eliciting a loud groan and producing a love bite. "Arthur." Merlin gasped out. Arthur had never heard his name sound so beautiful he continued to nibble on Merlin's neck, leaving love bites all over it. He grinned at each gasp and groan he got out of the dark haired man. Merlin's arm had snaked around Arthur, pulling his head closer. Arthur was amazed, Merlin tasted like. He couldn't even put words into it. He just knew he had to get more of the taste. He finally pulled away gasping. He stood and offered his hand to a very dazed Merlin. Merlin looked from his hand, to him, and then back to his hand. There was a second pause and then suddenly his arms were full of Merlin and his mouth was moving against Merlin's. They pulled apart gasping. "Arthur, i…" Merlin began. Arthur silenced him.

"Eat, then we will talk." He said grinning as he eyed the various love bites on Merlin's neck. There would be no doubt as to what he and Merlin had been doing. That made his chest swell with pride. Merlin was his. Merlin nodded and waited for Arthur to sit before sitting himself. Arthur observed him as he ate. He saw shaking fingers and hesitant frightened glances. He watched as Merlin went to war with himself. They ate silently, and Arthur was please that Merlin ate more than he had at breakfast. Suddenly Merlin stood.

"You remember when I said I would die for you?" he asked softly. Arthur nodded confused. Merlin sighed. "Remember that when I am hanging from a noose." Merlin said with a shaking voice. He walked over to the door and locked it. He turned to Arthur and took a shaky breath. He didn't need words and simply flicked his wrist. Suddenly there was a fire floating in his palm. He smiled fondly at it as he floated it away from him. The flames danced happily. Merlin gasped when two strong arms wrapped around him. Arthur pressed a kiss to Merlin's temple and Merlin felt tears build in his eyes.

"It's beautiful." Arthur whispered. Merlin diminished the flame.

"I'm a sorcerer." He whispered. "I'm sorry. I didn't tell you, because." Arthur cut him off.

"To protect me right?" he asked softly. Merlin smiled sheepishly. "How many times have you saved me with magic?" Arthur asked softly. Merlin blushed.

"I... well. The magical beasts are me. That first day I slowed down time to pull you out of the way. A few other times." Merlin said sheepishly. Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"So what you mean is every time I somehow miraculously didn't die you were behind it?" Arthur questioned. Merlin nodded silently. "When you were going to die from drinking poison… That was you! You guided me with the blue orb… that." Arthur blushed. "That was the first time I realized not all magic was bad." He whispered. Merlin smiled.

"I was unconscious. I just... I could feel you were in danger, my magic must have taken over." Merlin explained. Arthur nodded.

"Wait… the time with the questing beast… how did I survive that?" he asked. Merlin looked away from him and moved away. He looked at the floor as he spoke.

"I went to a place of magic and bartered my soul for yours." He said softly.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Arthur yelled. Merlin met his eyes.

"I told her to take my life instead of yours." Merlin said. Arthur stared at him.

"Why would you do that?" he asked.

"BECAUSE I BLOODY WELL COULDN'T LET YOU DIE!" Merlin yelled. "You're the crown prince, future king of Camelot." He paused then continued in a smaller voice. "My life would have been meaningless without you in it." He whispered blushing. Arthur smiled.

"I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you. I just. I didn't realize how bad it was. I feel terrible." Arthur paused. "You know you've never disappointed me." Arthur said softly. Merlin's smile was bright enough to blind and Arthur couldn't help but smile at how happy he was. The weight he seemed to carry on his shoulders seemed to be lighter. "If you had died, my life would have been meaningless. Merlin… you have no idea how much you mean to me. After spending the morning with Gwen, I realized just how amazing you truly are. Even with all that I give you to do, you still find time to help others. Everyone cares for you. Arthur said softly. "And I love you." He whispered. Merlin's eyes widened.

"You… You love me? Me? You do realize I'm Merlin right? How could you ever love me? I don't." Merlin was cut off by lips on his.

"I love you Merlin." Arthur whispered emotion thick in his voice and intense in his eyes. Merlin whimpered.

"I… Well obviously I love you Arthur. I mean everyone knew. I thought you only thought of me as a servant. I would never have imagined that you would ever return my feelings." Merlin admitted.

"Well I'm glad I got to prove you wrong." Arthur said grinning.

"Believe me you have no idea… wait. You spent the morning with Gwen?" Merlin said, sounding sad suddenly.

"Yes." Arthur said confused at the sudden change in Merlin.

"Oh. Today is the day we usually go to deliver water to the elderly. Oh and I was supposed to help her sharpen swords." Merlin's heart hurt so much he thought it might bleed out of his chest. This was all a big joke to Arthur. He had spent the morning with Gwen. Probably laughing at this sick joke. He felt tears build at the back of his eyes. "I must go and apologize to her." He said trying to pull out of Arthur's grasp.

"Merlin I did it all while you were asleep. That's what I meant when I said I spent the morning with Gwen." Arthur explained. Merlin's expression suddenly brightened.

"You really. Oh god I'm an idiot." Merlin said, burying his face in Arthur's neck. Arthur's hand came up to rest on Merlin's head. They moved so that they sat on the bed, looking at each other.

"Why are you an idiot? Or was that just a general observation?" Arthur asked. Merlin blushed deeply.

"I uh. Well I thought this was a joke. When you said you spent your morning with Gwen." He shot Arthur a meaningful look. Arthur sighed and pulled Merlin against him.

"Did you miss the part where I said I loved you?" Arthur asked softly.

"No. I. Sorry." Merlin hung his head on Arthur's shoulder. Arthur chuckled.

"God Merlin you're and idiot." He said fondly, rubbing soothing circles into Merlin's back. Merlin nodded. Arthur laid back on the bed and Merlin curled up to him. He rested his head about Arthur's heart and wrapped his arms around him. Arthur tightened his hold and listened to Merlin's even breaths before falling asleep as well.

Arthur awoke to chuckling. When he opened his eyes he saw morgana at the door. "Comfortable?" she asked. Arthur grinned and looked at Merlin who was still fast asleep in his arms.

"Yes." He said fondly. Morgana smiled.

"I take it all went well then?" morgana asked. Arthur's smile brightened even more.

"It went perfectly." He whispered.


End file.
